Tooi Sakebi
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Harry decide que su vida ya no tiene sentido y el único que puede impedir que acabe con ella es Severus. Slash SSHP
1. Capítulo 1

_Mil disculpas a los lectores del H/D...pero no creo continuarlo pronto (si es que lo continúo algún día). Simplemente ya no me inspira esa pareja...La inspiración de este fic me llegó de la nada y lo fui completando durante mi mini recorrido en Europa. Agradezco públicamente a Belly, la beta de este fic ._

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Tooi Sakebi (el ending de Lain) me pertenecen, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato._

_**Warnings:** En algún momento, este fic será slash._

Tooi Sakebi - A distant cry - 

Por Cerberusmon

Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared. De repente apuró el whisky que quedaba en su vaso, dejó dinero suficiente para cubrir su consumo sobre la barra y salió hacia el helado viento que azoraba las calles de Londres. Se perdió entre la multitud de muggles que hacían compras de última hora antes de ir a casa a disfrutar de la cena de navidad con sus familias. Caminó unas cuantas calles y llegó al edificio en el que estaba su departamento. Apenas llegar, prendió las luces, el clima y empezó a escuchar los mensajes que había en su contestadora.

_"Harry, ¿cómo estás? espero que te la pases muy bien en vacaciones. Ojalá puedas venir a nuestra cena de Navidad, te estaremos esperando!"_

Oír la voz de la que fuera una de sus mejores amigas lo reconfortó. Tal vez siete años atrás hubiera corrido hacia la casa de Hermione y Ron para cenar con ellos, pero ahora no, y Hermione lo sabía. Era parte de una especie de ritual que cada año repetían: ella le llamaba y le invitaba a cenar, aún sabiendo que él nunca respondería ni iría. Se habían reunido contadas veces desde que se graduaron, todas ellas debidas a la gran insistencia de sus amigos. No era que estuviera enojado con ellos, como Hermione y Ron pensaron en un principio, sino que él se sentía una persona totalmente distinta después de la muerte de Voldemort.

De niño hubiera dado todo por tener una vida normal, sin estar preocupándose de magos perversos y traumatizados, obsesionados con matarle. Ahora, no podía recordar lo que planeaba o quería hacer una vez que tuviera dicha vida normal, realmente no había planeado su vida más allá de la muerte de Tom Riddle. Al momento de morir, el mago obscuro le había trasmitido sus pensamientos y memorias a Harry.

- Un regalo.- Había dicho- Para que veas las cosas desde mi perspectiva. - Por medio de la extraña conexión que había entre ellos, y Harry, demasiado agobiado por la batalla, no tuvo tiempo de poner en práctica la poca oclumancia que había aprendido con Snape. No se arrepentía de haberlo matado. Después de todo, se trataba del asesino de sus padres, del destructor de incontables vidas y destinos. No, no se arrepentía, pero tampoco se sentía un héroe.

La victoria para el lado de la luz fue desepcionante, todos felices, "la guerra ha terminado, gracias por participar", y cada cual a rehacer su vida, menos él. Porque aparte de estudiar en Hogwarts y jugar al gato y al ratón con Riddle, el niño que vivió no tenía vida que vivir. Ahora que su némesis no estaba, entendía por qué el bien no puede existir sin el mal, su función en el mundo se había esfumado junto con la vida de Riddle. Había tratado de continuar su vida, ser feliz, en serio que había tratado, pero ahora se sentía viejo por dentro, gracias al último regalo de su enemigo había visto tantas cosas que se sentía anciano cuando estaba con sus amigos, las cosas que normalmente lo entusiasmaban ya no tenían gran efecto sobre él. Incluso la Navidad, una época tan especial para él en sus años de estudiante, le parecía de lo más simple. Dieron las doce y de los otros departamentos pudo oír en celebración las voces alegres de los que estaban ahí reunidos. Mientras él estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado. Tal vez fuera la botella entera de whisky que había ingerido en tan poco tiempo, tal vez fuera la música depresiva, tal vez fuera el hecho de que se sentía tan jodidamente solo, pero fue ahí, en un departamento en el Londres muggle donde Harry James Potter, a la edad de 26 años, decidió que la vida no valía la pena ser vivida.

_------------------------------------_

¿Quién se creía que era ese vejete para ordenarle semejante cosa? ¿Es que acaso no habían terminado sus años de servitud con la caída de Voldemort? Se preguntaba un enojadísimo Severus Snape mientras recorría a toda prisa las calles del Londres muggle. No veía qué le importaba a él la seguridad de Potter, de entre todas las personas de este condenado planeta, era al último al que quería ver. Seguramente la alarma se había activado porque al chiqueado ese lo habían acorralado sus fans o algo así. Más valía que fuera algo importante, porque si no, el idiota de Potter iba a correr verdadero peligro mortal.

Recorrió las calles rápidamente y sin llamar la atención de nadie, leyendo discretamente los nombres de las calles y tratando de ubicarse en el mapa que Dumbledore había dibujado para él.

-Sólo necesito que lo localices y trates de averiguar lo que le amenaza, la alarma del encantamiento protector que le puse se activó y me tiene preocupado. – Le había dicho el director de Hogwarts, con una voz tan dulzona que Severus no se atrevió a decirle que no.

Al menos no tendría que hablar con el chiquillo, simplemente vigilaría el departamento, escondido de la vista de cualquiera y, si todo resultaba una falsa alarma podría regresar a su propio departamento y, con ayuda de una botella de brandy, olvidar que el mundo existía por unas horas. Localizó el departamento de Potter, y por las luces supo que el susodicho estaba dentro. Potter vivía en el último piso, de su edificio y por una misteriosísima coincidencia, el director del colegio de magia y hechicería era propietario de un departamento en el edificio de enfrente, exactamente a la misma altura que el de Potter. Buscó la llave del departamento y entró con prisa, sin fijarse más de dos segundos en los kilos de polvo que cubrían los pocos muebles del departamento. Buscó con la vista la puerta que daba a la terraza y anduvo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que se ponía la capa de invisibilidad, pensando en lo irónico que era el destino. Potter la había usado mil veces para espiarle y escaparse de él, y ahora él le devolvía el 'favor'. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en el frío piso de la terraza y esperó.

El ambiente poseía un espíritu festivo, donde quiera que Severus volteara podía ver adornos de Navidad, si ponía suficiente atención podía oír las pláticas de las familias mientras cenaban. El ambiente resultaba de lo más deprimente para él, que nunca había podido celebrar una Navidad así cuando era joven, su vida familiar había dejado mucho que desear. Aún si su padre no hubiera sido el bastardo abusivo que era, ni siquiera tenían el dinero suficiente para comprar un regalo o una cena que saliera de lo común. Y ahora estaba demasiado amargado para disfrutar una cosa del estilo. Los gritos de júbilo lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento y comprobó que se debían a la llegada de la media noche, oficialmente empezaba la Navidad. Sabía que no debía afectarle tanto, estaba tan acostumbrado a su soledad que se creía inmune. Pero aún así sentía envidia de todas esas personas, tanta envidia que no se dio cuenta que en el departamento que se suponía estaba vigilando no había risas, ni felicitaciones, ni siquiera se oían voces.

De repente la música en dicho departamento dejó de escucharse, al poco tiempo las luces se apagaron, la puerta del balcón se abrió de golpe y un ebrísimo Potter se recargó en el marco. Estaba muy flaco, y por las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, Severus estaba más que dispuesto a apostar que tenía más de un año sin dormir más de 4 ó 5 horas al día. Potter había cambiado muchísimo desde el día en que Voldemort fue, para alegría de todo el mundo, derrotado. Sólo lo había visto en contadas ocasiones, cuando le llevaba a Poppy pociones curativas para los heridos, pero pudo percibir que los ojos del niño que vivió habían perdido su brillo. Hablaba con sus amigos, que hacían guardia las 24 horas del día alrededor de su cama, hacía como si se interesara en las conversaciones sobre quidditch, pero no sonreía.

El ex mortífago estuvo muy tentando a dar por abortada la misión y regresar a la comodidad de su hogar. Estaba demasiado viejo para estar congelándose en un balcón obscuro vigilando a alguien, su trabajo de espía había quedado muy en el pasado. Pero al ver el estado en el que el salvador del mundo mágico se encontraba, no se atrevió. Su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien, así que dando un suspiro de resignación siguió vigilando en silencio al hijo de James y Lily Potter.

_------------------------------------_

En cuanto abrió la puerta, el aire helado le azotó la piel. Quitó de mala gana la nieve que había sobre el barandal y se recargó, mirando hacia abajo. 7 pisos, nadie sobreviviría esa caída, aún si quisiera hacerlo. Sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su camisa y lo prendió. Había planeado dejar de fumar, como uno de sus propósitos del año nuevo, pero ahora que no planeaba ver la luz del primero de Enero, los planes importaban muy poco. La idea de matarse le hizo sentir poderoso. Sería la prueba máxima de que tenía el control total sobre su vida (algo realmente escaso durante su estadía en Hogwarts). La muerte lo asustaba, pero también tenía un encanto que él no podía ignorar. Libertad, después de tanto, olvidar todas las imágenes en su cabeza, abandonar esa existencia vacía que había llevado durante tantos años.

Severus había estado alerta desde que Harry se recargó en el barandal y había mirado hacia abajo, como calculando la altura. Pero lo que realmente le hizo buscar su varita y prepararse para actuar fue la mirada de abandono con la que Potter había tirado la colilla del cigarro y pasado una pierna por encima del barandal.El espía estaba en una batalla interna, por un lado, no quería regresar al castillo y tener qué explicarle a Albus por qué el niño que vivió había saltado desde un séptimo piso cuando se suponía que él estaba vigilándolo, y por el otro, no quería tener nada que ver con Potter, impedir que lo hiciera implicaría tener que hablar con él. Su instinto decidió por él, ya que apenas vio que Potter se impulsaba para saltar hacia la calle él se encontró apuntándole con la varita y gritando 'Expelliarmus", segundos antes de que Harry fuera empujado por el hechizo y se estrellara contra el muro de la terraza, perdiendo el conocimiento.


	2. Capítulo 2

Pensaba subir este capítulo desde hace unos 5 días, pero estuve ocupada con la mudanza, limpiar el depa, no perderme en Monterrey (nuevo récord!! No he terminado en ninguna autopista...aún).... Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia. Los reviews me animan a seguir!! También pueden escribirme a cerberusmon en hotmail!  
Belly: ' lo continué tan pronto como pude, a ti te consta que no tenía ni internet...Mucha suerte en tus finales!! Te quiero mucho!  
Ana Rickman: Estoy de acuerdo, Harry ha soportado muchas cosas (y tendrá que soportar más). Voldie también, por más que Rowling nos insista en que no debemos de verlo como una dulce alma torturada, me cae bien, me simpatiza en cierta manera. Sevvie es genial!! Es el que más me gusta escribir (lo sarcástico me sale natural.  
Anita Puelma: Ya no me acordaba de esa canción!! Está genial =D.  
Marla: Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te siga gustando .  
Padfoot: El corazón de Sevvie no es de hielo....todas las barreras que pone a su alrededor...suspiro eso es otra historia.  
Elmerodeador: Me gusta mucho esa lucha interna que Rowling planteó en el libro 5, Severus por fin se da cuenta de que tiene más en común con Harry de lo que creía. La vida de los dos no ha sido dulce en muchos sentidos. Este capítulo se desviará un poco del drama. No pude evitarlo, espero que te guste .  
Ni€a: - Síii...Sevvie es encantador.  
Darío: Gracias por los ánimos, disfruta Zacas por mí.  
BlackLady: Te agregué a mi msn, espero que no te moleste )  
Disclaimer: Lamentablemente Severus Snape no es mío...T-T Ni tampoco Harry Potter y demás, todos pertenecen a JKR.  
Warning: A su debido tiempo este fic será slash. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.  
  
Tooi Sakebi – A distant cry –  
  
Por Cerberusmon  
  
Había soñado cosas sin sentido, un prado con pasto verde y largo, él y un perro negro, enorme y lanudo corriendo a través de dicho prado hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, donde lo esperaban sus padres, después de tanto tiempo volvía a su hogar. De repente todo eso se disolvió, un dolor casi insoportable le taladraba la cabeza y tenía la boca sequísima. Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente lamentó haberlo hecho. Apenas vio la luz blanca del día el dolor se había duplicado. Se escudó la cara de la infernal luz con el brazo y trató de recordar lo que pudo haber hecho para merecer semejante castigo. De golpe vinieron a él muchos recuerdos, el mensaje de navidad de Hermione, el whisky, el balcón...  
  
Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se sentó. Estaba dentro de su casa, acostado en el tapete que tenía en medio de la sala ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta ahí? Recordaba haber pensado en saltar del balcón, haber pasado una pierna y haberse impulsado, luego un golpe y obscuridad...  
  
-Yo creí que no podías ser más estúpido de lo que eras en pociones...pero veo que de nuevo has superado el límite posible para los simples mortales.- La voz de su profesor de pociones lo hizo saltar. Volteó lentamente, para no incrementar su ya insoportable mareo, y encontró a Severus Snape, el hombre que había hecho su vida escolar miserable, sentado cómodamente en su sala, con un libro en las piernas. Era definitivo, estaba muerto y su tortura eterna era esa resaca infernal y estar encerrado con la persona que más odiaba en el mundo después de Voldemort. Al ver la cara de horror que puso Potter cuando lo vio, Severus puso su más sádica sonrisa.  
  
-¿Te sientes mal, Potter? La próxima vez que sientas ganas de tomar tanto espero que recuerdes y te abstengas de hacer estupideces.- Se levantó y, para felicidad de Harry, abandonó la sala y se digirió a la cocina.  
  
Una vez solo, Harry no se molestó en moverse, se quedó tirado en el suelo, deseando con toda su alma que la cabeza le dejara de dar vueltas para poder poner en orden sus ideas. Snape volvió demasiado pronto para su gusto, lo hizo sentarse y le puso una taza de café en las manos.  
  
- Tómate eso y luego ve a darte un baño y ponerte algo decente. Te quiero listo para irnos en 15 minutos, Potter. - Dicho esto, Snape se dedicó a ignorar olímpicamente al muchacho en el piso y se volvió concentrar en el libro. Pero si Severus creía que podía aparecer de la nada a darle órdenes y que Harry iba a obedecerlas estaba muy, pero muy equivocado.  
  
- Yo no voy a ningún lado, y menos contigo ¿me oíste? - Y, como para demostrar la parte testaruda de los Gryffindor, Harry se puso de pie y encaró a Snape.  
  
- ¡Ah! Claro que vas a ir. Tienes que ir a explicarle a Dumbledore el motivo por el cual te disponías a volar sin escoba desde tu balcón. A menos que prefieras que te lleve derechito a St. Mungo y que haga que te internen ahí por intento de suicidio. - Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no tanto porque lo asustaran las amenazas, sino el tono altanero en que Snape las había dicho, como si estuviera hablando con un idiota.  
  
-¡Lárgate de mi casa o al que van a encerrar es a ti! Tú no eres nadie para venir a decirme lo que puedo o tengo qué hacer, ¡Es mi vida y yo puedo saltar de la torre Eiffel si se me da la gana! - Harry comenzó a caminar a su cuarto lentamente, no fuera a creer el cretino grasiento que estaba huyendo de él.  
  
- Eres un mocoso estúpido y malagradecido, te salvé la vida apenas hace unas horas y te atreves a hablarme de esa manera, igual de arrogante que tu padre, ¡Sigue así y llegarás tan lejos como él! - Harry no volteó hasta haber llegado a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
- Mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto Snivellus, y la última vez que revisé, mi vida tampoco era asunto tuyo. - Y sin decir más cerró la puerta de su habitación y se desplomó en su cama, durmiéndose rápidamente, a pesar de la rabia que sentía.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Todo lo que deseaba era enseñarle a Potter qué tan bueno era usando la Cruciatus, pero después de meditarlo un poco, el ex mortífago decidió que no valdría la pena soportar semejante circo para salvarle la vida y luego matarlo. Se levantó mientras maldecía mentalmente al vejete culpable de que él estuviera ahí y se dirigió a la chimenea, la cuál no tenía conexión a la red Flu. Decidió conectarla ilegalmente (una de las pocas habilidades que agradecía haber aprendido en sus años como sirviente de Voldemort), no era seguro dejar al idiota ese sólo. El único problema ahora eran los polvos Flu, pero recordaba haber visto un vaso sobre la chimenea del departamento de Dumbledore.  
  
- Accio polvos Flu.- En cuestión de segundos, un pequeño recipiente de vidrio, lleno de polvo brillante, voló a su mano. Suspiró. Por fin algo en esta cochina 'misión' le estaba saliendo bien. Tomo un poco de polvo y lo arrojó al fuego de la chimenea. El fuego al instante adquirió un color verde brillante. Metió la cabeza en el fuego y dijo con voz monótona 'Despacho de Albus Dumbledore'. Después de la característica sensación de mareo y el ardor en los ojos debido al calor y las cenizas, se encontró mirando de frente el escritorio del director de Hogwarts, pero éste último brillaba por su ausencia.  
  
Fawkes, que se encontraba dormitando en una percha detrás del escritorio, se despertó al oír el fuego de la chimenea prenderse repentinamente, vio la cabeza de Severus Snape y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Severus sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, apagó el fuego y se sentó a pensar las opciones que tenía. Podía simplemente dejar a Potter a su suerte, pero de nuevo, no quería enfrentarse a la ira de Dumbledore cuando éste se enterara que su niño de oro se había quitado la vida por falta de vigilancia. Definitivamente tenía que quedarse a cuidarlo hasta que pudiera encontrar a Dumbledore.  
  
La falta de ruido le inquietó, silenciosamente caminó hacia la puerta de Potter y la hechizó para poder ver a través de ella. El susodicho estaba acostado en su cama, dormido profundamente. Al ver la botella vacía de whisky que había sobre la mesa Snape supo que Potter tenía una resaca de todos los diablos y muy probablemente dormiría hasta pasado el medio día. Eso le daría tiempo suficiente para localizar a Dumbledore y con suerte no tendría que lidiar con el maldito mocoso nunca más.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Cuando despertó la jaqueca había desaparecido, dejando sólo un leve mareo a su paso. Lo que no había desaparecido eran las espantosas nauseas que sentía.. Se sentó en la cama y por primera vez pensó en las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Snape tenía el poder para hacer que lo internaran en un sanatorio mental, y él había sido tan estúpido como para insultar al hombre...Ese pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua helada ¡Tenía que hacer las pases con el hombre más rencoroso de la tierra!  
  
No había sido su culpa, ¡El bastardo ese había empezado a provocarlo desde que supo que estaba despierto! ¡Aún sabiendo que tenía la peor resaca de su vida! Pero razonar así con el hombre no serviría de nada, y lo peor que podría hacer ahora era volver a buscarle pelea. Y ese hombre haría lo que fuera por verle la vida arruinada, como si él tuviera la culpa de apellidarse Potter o de que su padre hubiera sido tan malo con él...¡Cómo si él no hubiera visto cómo lo trataba Dudley cuando eran pequeños!  
  
Claro...todas esas razones a Severus Snape no lo detendrían para hacerlo sufrir. Y sería peor si se iba de lengua con Dumbledore. No se atrevería a volver a ver al director a la cara. el hombre había sido como un padre para él, no quería lastimarlo de esa manera, costara lo que costara tenía que evitar que Snape le contara a Dumbledore sobre su intento de suicido. Suspiró. Las cosas parecían tan claras ayer en la noche...  
  
Después de estar un tiempo considerable pensando en todas las posibles consecuencias que esto podría tener, decidió que no ganaría nada preocupándose y lamentándose. Tomó ropa limpia y salió de su habitación rumbo al baño, que, aún estando cerca del cuarto, tenía vista hacia la sala, así podría saber si Snape estaba todavía en su casa, para empezar a planear una disculpa convincente. Llegó a la puerta del baño y volteó disimuladamente hacia la sala. Severus había levantado la vista de su libro en cuanto oyó la puerta abrirse, y lo estaba viendo fijamente, como esperando algún ataque o una tontería por parte de Harry, que se metió lo más rápido que pudo al baño. Se recargó en la pared y de repente se encontró sonriendo ante lo ridículo de la situación, él escondiéndose de Snape como una escolar enamorada, sólo le faltaban la faldita y el rubor.  
  
Recobrando algo de compostura, se quitó la ropa y abrió el grifo del agua caliente. Esperó unos minutos y justo cuando se iba meter bajo la relajante cascada, la puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y en el marco apareció Snape.  
  
- ¿Te importa? Me voy a bañar y me gustaría algo de privacidad. - Dijo Harry, con las manos en la cintura y sin dar la más mínima muestra de modestia.  
  
- No tienes nada que me interese, Potter. - Le contestó Severus y le lanzó su mirada más intimidante, que después desvió para buscar en los estantes junto al lavabo y detrás del espejo.  
  
- ¿Qué haces? ¿Buscando todas las cosas punzo cortantes para que no pueda hacerme nada?. - Preguntó el Gryffindor con brusquedad a la vez que entraba a la regadera y agarraba el jabón y la esponja.  
  
- Me sorprenden tus habilidades deductivas.- Fue la respuesta de Severus, que en ese momento cogió unas navajas de afeitar, unas tijeras y un rastrillo y salió del baño, dejando a un desnudo Harry Potter con ganas de aventarle la barra de jabón a la cara. 


	3. Capítulo 3

_De nuevo con retraso, esta vez mayor. Apenas pensaba ponerme a escribir llegó la semana de exámenes y entre proyectos y estudio apenas tenía tiempo para dormir (hubo días que ni comí ni dormí y no estoy exagerando - ).  
  
_

_Elmerodeador: Jeje, Dumbledore me caía genial...antes de su burrada de Ootp. Snape es al que más me gusta escribir, es muy divertido -._

_Ni€a: ) En este chap tb hay algo de comedia, ojalá te guste tb._

_Amazona Verde: Parecen perros y gatos, pero del odio al amor..._

_BlackLady: Gracias por tus comentarios, luego chateamos!_

**_Warning:_**_ Hasta ahora ninguno, pero este fic será slash a su debido tiempo._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Si HP fuera mío no estaría apurada por entender la Ley de Gauss en este momento ¿o sí?  
  
_

Tooi Sakebi - A distant cry -

Por Cerberusmon

Dejó las cosas que había recogido del baño en la mesa de la cocina y se sirvió otra taza de café **L**a sexta del día y apenas eran las 3 de la tarde. Realmente tendría que controlar su manía de consumir cafeína cuando estaba estresado o terminaría provocándose un infarto. Había pasado toda la mañana tratando de encontrar a Dumbledore, pero nada. Así que se veía obligado a quedarse con Potter, sin la más mínima idea de cómo evitar perder el control y ayudarle a Potter a cumplir su deseo de muerte. La puerta del baño se abrió y en medio de una nube de vapor apareció Harry. Se secó el pelo con una toalla y después la puso a secar en una silla. Severus lo ignoró hasta que Harry levantó la jarra de la cafetera, se sirvió una taza y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Se tomó el café prácticamente en 2 tragos. Severus, con todos sus años de experiencia en espionaje, pudo detectar el nerviosismo con que el héroe del mundo mágico había salido del baño.

- ¿Ya recuperado de tu berrinche, Potter? ¿Listo para irnos de una vez por todas? - Lo menos que quería Severus era quedarse en ese departamento, donde obviamente Potter tenía ventaja (por muy psicológica que fuera). Se llevaría al joven a Hogwarts, a tierra neutral, y ahí esperaría a que Dumbledore se dignara a dejar las festividades navideñas.

- ¿Tienes que ser tan cabrón conmigo siempre? - Le dijo Harry, comentando más que nada, sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

- Porque eres tú. - Severus apuró el contenido de su taza y Harry supo que era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Podríamos hablar? Tengo algo que proponerte. - De repente, a Harry su mesa le pareció la más interesante del universo, no levantaría la vista de ella por nada del mundo. Severus se detuvo en seco al escuchar el tono...humilde con el que Potter le había hablado, eso sumado al hecho de que el usualmente arrogante muchacho no levantara la vista le causó una ligera curiosidad.

- No veo lo que podamos negociar, Potter. Como ya te dije, no tienes nada que pueda interesarme. Levántate y vámonos. - Le lanzó una mirada que daba a entender que no tenía paciencia para berrinches, pero como Harry seguía hipnotizado con los patrones que la mesa de madera poseía, ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Mira, lo que pasó ayer...Realmente fue una tontería, sé que no me creerías si te dijera que no sé por qué lo hice, en ese instante las cosas parecían muy fáciles, pero ahora no, y....realmente no sé por qué pensé en saltar del balcón. Sé que estoy deprimido, no le echo toda la culpa al alcohol, pero algo así no lo hubiera ni pensado estando sobrio...a lo que me refiero es... - Un instante de silencio que Snape no se atrevió a interrumpir. No entendíapor qué Potter se molestaba al tratar de disuadirlo de la idea de que no lo llevara con Dumbledore, lo había tratado lo suficiente como para saber que no lo dejaría librarse de esta.

- Dumbledore ha sido como un padre para mí. Y no me gustaría lastimarlo de esta manera, sería como... traicionarlo ¿me entiendes? Después de todo lo que hizo para mantenerme a salvo... Por más fuerte e inteligente que sea, estarás de acuerdo conmigo que la guerra lo dejó debilitado y no quiero causarle más preocupaciones. Sé que es algo que tenemos en común tú y yo, ambos haríamos cualquier cosa por Dumbledore, por eso te pido, te ruego que mantengas eso como un secreto entre nosotros, a cambio estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras. - Las últimas palabras las dijo muy a prisa, parte porque se le estaba acabando el aire y no quería dejar las oraciones a medias, por miedo a no poder volver a juntar valor para hablar, parte porque era HUMILLANTE tener que pedirle algo Snape. Por primera vez desde que dejó el baño, vio a Snape a los ojos. Sintió una leve esperanza al ver la cara de total sorpresa y confusión que tenía el hombre.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en el cuarto, y ninguno se atrevió a moverse un ápice, en un intento de conservarlo lo más posible. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Potter había tocado un punto blando con su comentario sobre Dumbledore, él haría lo que fuera por **él**. Había arriesgado su vida, es verdad, en un principio sólo por una especie de venganza hacia Voldemort, pero después, cuando el mago obscuro recuperó su cuerpo, fue por lealtad al director. Y Albus era la única persona por la que Severus no dudaría en sacrificar su vida. El ex mortífago había estado temiendo por la vida del director, aún después de la guerra. Dumbledore seguía igual de alegre y despreocupado, pero era evidente que al fin la edad había alcanzado al director, y aunque Severus estaba seguro que todavía le quedaban años por delante, la muerte le pisaba los talones. Severus no quería exponerlo a ningún daño... de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba considerando seriamente aceptar al trato con Harry.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera, Potter? - Harry se levantó de la silla y encaró a Snape, que le miró a los ojos, empezando una lucha silenciosa de voluntades.

- S-sí, cualquier cosa que me pidas. - Tragó saliva, simplemente odiaba esa mirada, lo intimidaba pesar de que ahora era también un adulto.

- Bien, entonces larguémonos a Hogwarts de una vez.- Snape se volteó, rompiendo bruscamente el contacto visual, y se dirigió a prender la chimenea. Harry suspiró y se abstuvo de discutir. Todavía tenía la oportunidad de perderse en la red Flu, de llegar a un lugar desconocido, donde nunca lo pudieran encontrar. Snape lo miraba impaciente, ofreciéndole el vaso con polvos.

- Potter, no tengo todo el día ¿sabes?

- ¡Ya voy! - Tomó un puño y lo lanzó a las llamas, retrocediendo ante la pequeña explosión que hubo en el momento en que cambiaron de color. Cruzando los dedos entró a la chimenea y gritó "Oficina de Albus Dumbledore".

------------------------------------

Apenas Severus dio el primer paso fuera de la chimenea, se tropezó con un bulto en el suelo. Al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que se trataba de Potter. El muchacho tenía ceniza en la ropa, los lentes desacomodados y los pies enredados con el gran tapete que había frente a la chimenea de Dumbledore.

- Aún me preguntó cómo lograste acabar con Voldemort siendo tan torpe, Potter. ****

- ¡Severus! ¡Qué bueno que al fin llegan! ¿Quieren té? - Dijo el director, que en ese momento entraba a la oficina desde la puerta que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio.

- No, gracias. - Dijeron al mismo tiempo el profesor y el ex alumno, al tiempo que este último se ponía de pie y terminaba de sacudirse las cenizas.

- Es una lástima. - Les respondió con voz triste, mientras tomaba unos caramelos y se los echaba a la boca. - Fawkes me informó que trataste de comunicarte conmigo durante toda la noche, Severus. Lo lamento, la cena de Navidad estuvo tan deliciosa que no resistí la tentación de bajar a la cocina y pedir una segunda ración, y, de camino, me distraje viendo los adornos navideños y terminé vagando toda la noche por el castillo. - Severus tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar descargar su enojo sobre el platicador anciano que en ese momento estaba invitándolos a sentarse mientras se servía té.

- Bueno, puedo ver que Harry se encuentra sin ningún daño, así que supongo que todo fue una falsa alarma ¿no? - Harry se encogió en la silla, y miró el borde del escritorio, incapaz de ver de frente a Dumbledore - ¿Qué descubriste Severus? ¿Alguna idea de por qué se activó el hechizo? - Severus tuvo que reconocer que era sadismo puro estar disfrutando cómo Potter sufría silenciosamente, pero no porque le divirtiera que el muchacho estuviera más blanco que un cadáver y que no parara de retorcerse en su asiento, sino porque él no podía reírse abiertamente de ello.

- Tengo mis teorías, pero creo que no se debió más que al debilitamiento del mismo Hechizos de ese tipo no suelen durar más de 5 años, para que funcionen correctamente hay que renovarlos seguido y más si se aplican a personas. ****

- Ya veo. Si no te molesta, podemos renovar el hechizo durante esta semana, Harry. Además te serviría de excusa para quedarte unos días en el castillo ¿qué dices? - Harry no sabía qué responder. Poruna parte, el hechizo le hacía sentir como si tuviera violada su libertad, y por otro, la idea de pasar unos días en Hogwarts no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo ahora que el castillo estaba casi vacío por las vacaciones.

- No creo que sea posible eso, Albus. Verás, hay un asunto del que todavía no sabes nada. - Lo sabía, nunca, nunca, nunca volvería a confiar en recibir ayuda del desgraciado ex mortífago. Harry empezó a prepararse psicológicamente para pasar una larga temporada en St. Mungo.

- ¿Por qué no, Severus? - Harry estaba tan concentrado en disimular, en no dar muestras de la angustia y confusión que sentía que no puso atención a lo que Snape estaba diciendo. Su lado Slytherin de repente tomó el poder de sus pensamientos. Haría lo que fuera para refutar y contradecir los argumentos de su ex profesor de pociones. Tan ensimismado estaba que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que todas las miradas en el cuarto estaban dirigidas a él, incluso Fawkes.__

- ¿Es cierto eso, Harry? - Dumbledore lo miró con una expresión blanca, sin emoción, y lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue encogerse de hombros. Todo estaba perdido.

- Lo que Potter parece no tener suficientes neuronas para contestar es sí, director. Él ha aceptado ser mi ayudante con el proyecto por el que pedí esos meses libres. - Snape dijo secamente y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

- ¡Eso es magnífico! Me alegra mucho que superen sus rivalidades y trabajen por el bien común. La verdad, dudé que llegara a ocurrir. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras Severus. El maestro sustituto está listo para empezar a dar tus clases indefinidamente, así que no te presiones demasiado con el proyecto. Y en cuanto a ti Harry, es bueno que al fin decidieras salir de tu encierro. Estartan solo a tu edad no es bueno, muchacho - Dumbledore lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo y al mismo tiempo mirándolo con preocupación, y el niño que vivió no pudo hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa.

------------------------------------

Dumbledore vio a Harry y a Severus desaparecer desde su chimenea, con destino al departamento del primero. Esperó unos instantes y apagó el fuego con un movimiento de mano, desconectando su chimenea de la red Flu. Suspiró mientras acariciaba el plumaje de Fawkes, que se encontraba en sus rodillas. Severus era un buen espíamentía como un profesional Harry,sin embargo, podía ser leído como un libro abierto. Dumbledore no tuvo que leer su mente más de 5 segundos para saber todo lo que había pasado en la víspera. Se alegraba del detalle de Severus. Más que herido por la mentira del espía, se sentía agradecido de que éste estuviera dispuesto a hacer a un lado sus rencores en su nombre. Además, le quitaba una preocupación de encima Severus y Harry serían buena compañía el uno para el otro. Se preguntaba si era el único que veía lo mucho que tenían en común. Suspiró de nuevo, se levantó de la silla lentamente (para darle tiempo a Fawkes de apoyarse nuevamente en su percha) e hizo desaparecer la taza de té de la que bebió durante la entrevista. Apagó las luces antes de dirigirse a la puerta detrás de su escritorio.

- Será muy interesante ver cómo se ayudan mutuamente, ¿no, Fawkes? - Al oir su nombre, el fénix voló hacia el hombro de Dumbledore y juntos se dirigieron a las habitaciones del mago.


End file.
